Una Historia De Amor
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Ellos son solo sirviente y princesa, pero el amor es mas fuerte y el destino los quiere juntos. ¿lograra el paso del tiempo dejarlos amarsen tal y como siempre debio de ser?


Yo: hola :D

**Inner:** les traemos una nueva historia, un nejisaku la cual esperamos que guste :)

Yo: bueno sin nada que decir les dejamos la historia :D

* * *

><p><strong>Una Historia De Amor.<strong>

Era 24 de febrero del año 1519 y se celebraba una fiesta de compromiso en ese momento, ese día se anuncio el compromiso de la princesa Sakura Haruno una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verde jade de 18 años heredera al trono del pueblo de Konohagakure noSato del país del Fuego con el joven Sasuke Uchiha de cabello y ojos negros azabache de 20 años príncipe de Kumogakure no Sato del país de las Nubes, todos estaban felices en ese momento a excepción del fiel sirviente y mejor amigo de la infancia de la princesa, el era Neji Hyuga un hermoso joven de cabellos cafés largos atados en una cola baja y ojos de un color perlado de 21 años. El estaba parado en el balcón del castillo donde se celebraba la fiesta mientras contemplaba la luna con cierto dije de melancolía.

- Neji ¿porque no bienes a dentro para celebrar con los demás el compromiso de la princesa? –le pregunto su padre mientras se paraba un lado de este –diviértete un poco, no será el fin del mundo si lo haces –dijo a modo de broma.

- Lo siento padre pero no soy capaz de divertirme por algo como este compromiso –dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a su padre –estoy seguro que han condenado a nuestra princesa, estoy seguro que han cometido un grave error –termino de decir mientras se adentraba al castillo.

- Lo sé yo también presiento lo mismo, mejor vamos a trabajar –termino de decir aquel hombre mientras alcanzaba a su hijo para guiarlo al lugar de la fiesta.

- Si padre –termino de decir mientras seguía a su padre- "_si tan solo supieras que no me refiero a eso... porque nadie puede entender que me enamore de la princesa" –_pensaba mientras agachaba la mirada y se ensombrecía su mirada.

Mientras los fieles sirvientes a la familia Haruno se adentraban al lugar de la fiesta una pelirrosa estaba con sus amigas hablando de su compromiso.

- Frentona te envidio que daría yo para casarme con Sasuke –dijo Ino Yamanaka de ojos azules y un hermoso cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta alta de 18 años heredera al trono de Iwagakure no Sato del país de la Tierra y mejor amiga de Sakura.

- Si claro Ino-cerda, si tanto quieres casarte con él te lo regalo –dijo la pelirrosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos al sentirse tan indignada por el comentario de su amiga, ¿es acaso un delito o quererse casar con el hombre que escogieron tus padres para ti?

- Descuida Sakura de seguro todo estará buen, no entiendo porque odias tanto a Sasuke –dijo Konan Yutaka **(Inner: al fin te aprendiste el apellido de Konan ¬¬. Yo: lo se después de tanto me lo aprendí XD… sigamos) **de cabello corto azul adornado de una hermosa flor blanca y ojos color cafés claros de 19 años y futura esposa del heredero al trono de Amegakure no Sato del país de la Lluvia.

- Pero chicas entiendan que no me agrada y ustedes saben que yo amo a otro –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada apenada con un dije de tristeza en su voz.

- Sakura tendrás que aprender a amar a Sasuke porque no tienes otra opción –dijeron a la espalda de las joven haciendo que esta volteara encontrándose con los padres de Sasuke.

- Señor Fugaku, señora Mikoto perdón por el comentario pero prometo que amare a su, con su permiso me retiro –después de esto hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a sus amigas y futuros suegros atrás –"_porque nadie puede entender que me enamore de mi sirviente" –_pensaba mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del inmenso castillo.

En el camino se encontró con su sirviente el cual iba solo porque su padre lo había abandonado para atender al rey. Ellos al criaren juntos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos tanto que con el paso de los años ese sentimiento de amistad cambio totalmente a uno de amor verdadero, el su sirviente que le cumple todos sus caprichos solo por verla sonreír y ella la princesa que todos quieren por su buen corazón que le hacer a su mejor amigo millones de tonterías para hacerla reír.

Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo decidieron ir al cuarto de la pelirrosa para conversar un rato y quien sabe y hasta decirse lo que sienten el uno hacia el otro. Al llegar al cuarto de la princesa de cabellos rosas se sentaron en la cama de esta y comenzaron a conversar.

- Sakura porque no estás en tu propia fiesta de compromiso –pregunto el dejando el respeto que le habían enseñado a un lado como hacía mucho lo había hecho por petición de su princesa.

- Acaso crees que me quiero casar con el Neji –pregunto pero al no recibir respuesta prosiguió –no quiero casarme con el príncipe engreído Uchiha, yo siempre había soñado con casarme con alguien más –termino de decir mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

- Y con quien si es que se puede saber –pregunto con celos pero aun con la expresión de seriedad que siempre llevaba.

- No te lo puedo decir –dijo mientras le sonreía –Neji quiero que me prometas que nunca me vas a dejar.

- Claro Sakura te lo juro, después de todo soy tu sirviente personal ¿no? –le prometió mientras resabia un abraso de esta el cual correspondió.

- No eres mi sirviente –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza –eres mi mejor amigo –le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta –dijo mientras se levantaba para salir seguido de la princesa hacia el salón donde se celebraba el compromiso.

Al llegar se encontraron con que los invitados ya se estaban retirando después de todo ya eran las 11 de la noche pero se podía ver claramente la mirada de odio que le mandaba cierto azabache a la pelirrosa que con gusto le devolvió. Dentro de una semana seria la tan esperada boda para unos y odiada para otros.

/ **A la semana siguiente **/

En un cuarto de un castillo se preparaba a una princesa para su boda, todas las sirvientas se veían felices, hasta sus amigas que la acompañaban se veían felices a excepción de ella, la novia la que debería ser la más feliz en ese momento era la que más triste estaba pero ella no era la única, en la iglesia se encontraban todos los hombres al servicio del rey del país del Fuego estaban decorando el lugar para la ceremonia que se llevaría en ese lugar en cuestión de unas horas. Un joven de ojos perla se encontraba con la mirada triste mientras ayudaba a su padre a poner unas flores en las sillas para los invitados, el solo podía pensar que ese día perdería lo que más amaba en el mundo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su mejor amigo.

- Neji no es genial hoy se casa la princesa y lo mejor es que tú te vas con ella –dijo Rock Lee un joven de cabello negro estilo hongo con unas enormes cejas y unos extraños ojos –aun no entiendo cómo es que no muestras más felicidad por la celebración –termino de decir.

- ¿Quieres saber porque? Pues te diré –empezó con calma para después exclamar – ¡estoy así porque todos están cometiendo un error, entiendan que la princesa nunca amara al príncipe Sasuke porque lo odia porque ama a alguien más como yo la amo a ella! –termino de decir mientras salía corriendo de la iglesia a la vista de todos.

- Ahora entiendo porque ha estado deprimido durante esta semana –dijo su padre parándose al lado de Lee con expresión de comprensión.

Mientras en el castillo había pasado la misma historia, nuestra princesa había salido huyendo con lagrimas en los ojos porque había confesado el amor que sentía hacia su sirviente, definitivamente nadie en este mundo entiende lo que es el amor. En el camino ellos se encontraron y al ver la apariencia del otro pensaron que algo malo pasaba, así que se fueron a una cascada cercana.

- Sakura porque estabas corriendo acaso paso algo malo en el castillo –pregunto Neji preocupado de lo que pudiere haber pasado –vamos dime que paso –le pidió.

- Le dije a mi padre de quien estoy realmente enamorada y ahora lo quiere matar –dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho –por favor perdóname.

- Porque debería de perdonarte –la aparto un poco y le seco las lágrimas.

- Porque ahora mi padre quiere matarte –al decir esto Neji quedo en shock, era él a quien amaba, su amor era correspondido –Neji te amor y quiero estar contigo pero ahora te he condenado a morir –le dijo mientras volvía a llorar en su pecho.

- Sakura –dijo después de salir de su estado de shock –Sakura yo también te amo, te he amado desde hace que tengo 15 años y siempre había querido convertirme en tu esposo pero soy tu sirviente –le dijo mientras la abrasaba –te juro que algún día vamos a estar juntos –termino de decir.

- Neji yo te juro que algún día estaremos juntos y… -pero fue interrumpida por los labios del Hyuga sobre los de ella, ella correspondió el beso pero se los separaron, los guerreros de la corte real los habían ido a buscar.

Unos días después Sakura fue obligada a casarse con Sasuke mientras pensaba en su amado sirviente que había sido decapitado el mismo día que lo encontraron besando a la princesa, ella siempre había recordado la promesa que le había hecho aun teniendo que pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que nunca amo.

Tres años después de la boda y ejecución la princesa murió envenenada dejado así como uno rey del país del Fuego a Sasuke que dejo al país en extrema pobreza y guerras constantes con los que una vez fueron sus aliados. El periodo de soberanía del azabache fue el peor de todos pero después de un tiempo el pueblo se levanto y lo mataron dejando así el país libre.

/ **Años después, 13 de enero del 2012** /

Se veía a una hermosa pelirrosa de ojos verde jade bajar de un auto dirigiéndose a lo que era ahora su nuevo colegio, el prestigioso colegio Konoha del país del Fuego donde estudiaban sus dos mejores amigas. Mientras que en las canchas del mismo colegio se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas jugando futbol con sus amigos hasta que vio lo más hermoso de su vida una joven de cabellos rosas, dejo el balón a un lado para ir tras esa hermosa chica que creía haberla visto en algún lado.

Mientras la joven buscaba la oficina de la rectora para reportar su llegada al colegio se encontró con sus amigas las cuales le dieron instrucciones a donde ir pero en el camino se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños que creyó haber visto antes pero no le prestó atención y siguió con su camino.

El la seguía sin que se diera cuenta hasta que la logro alcanzar, pero ella no le prestó atención así que decidió hablarle.

- Disculpa puedo ayudarte a encontrar la oficina de la directora –pregunto caballerosamente mientras que lograba hacer que se detuviese y volteara a verlo dejándolo sin aliento.

- Está bien, por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿y tú? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Neji Hyuga un pacer –dijo mientras le regresaba la sonrisa.

Desde ese día en que se conocieron se hicieron amigos hasta el punto de enamorasen el uno del otro. Ellos sitian eso como un deja bu, como si ya se conocieran pero no le prestaron atención a eso porque sería imposible que eso pasara ¿o tal vez no?, solo el tiempo lo dirá y hasta quien sabe si el destino los quiere juntos

/ **Años después **/

Neji se encontraba leyendo un libro hasta que una pequeña niña de ojos verde jade y cabellos castaños de no más 5 años lo zarandeaba.

- Heiwa que haces acá –dijo mientras levantaba a la niña que le sonrió.

- Me podrías contar un cuento –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Amor no te importa contarle el cuento es que no he podido hacerla dormir –le dijo Sakura apareciendo por la puerta.

- Claro –dijo mientras sentaba a su hija en sus piernas y pensaba en que podía contarle hasta que se le prendí el foco –te contare la historia de la princesa y su sirviente –y empezó a contar la historia de amor que fue imposible.

Y así es la vida que si quiere a personas juntas siempre hará lo posible para juntarlas sin importar el paso de los años y lo que el destino les depare, las almas gemelas siempre se encontraran sin importar cuánto tengan que esperar.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Yo: eso es todo :3<p>

**Inner: **esperamos que les haya gustado porque nos cocinamos el cerebro haciendolo ._.

Yo: si ._. bueno eso es todo nos despedimos :D

**Inner: **adios y no se olviden de comentar :)


End file.
